


Rapport

by Findarato



Series: Encounters [6]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/pseuds/Findarato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people's years ended in celebrations, some in sadness, but him and Souji? They ended theirs hand-in-hand, in resolutions and…a better understanding of each other, seemingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calegion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Calegion).



> **Disclaimer:** Hakuouki doesn't belong to me; its art is Kazuki Yone's. I just like playing around with characters and ships.  
>  **Spoilers:** Reimeiroku stuff mentioned  
>  **Timeframe:** post Serizawa assassination, before Chizuru arrives  
>  **A/N:** Calegion, this one's for you. Have a great new year, you guys! (I'm also working on a bunch of late Xmas gifts…this is one of them…)

**Rapport**

New Year's celebrations weren't extravagant affairs; in Shieikan, they didn't really indulge, except with maybe some extra food and alcohol, and maybe if at least two of them felt like it, they would go out and mingle with crowds for some celebrations, or for shrine visiting. Things remained that way for the Shinsengumi.

Saitou always goes shrine visiting before anything else; he refuses to go if drunk, and he preferred it as a solitary activity. He doesn't write any wishes, but the clink of coins, and the firm clapping of his hands…he will do this every year if he can.

But seeing Souji waiting for him after he's finished, is something unusual. "Did you pay your respects already?"

"No, I'll do that later with Kondou-san."

Fair enough; he nods at that and they start walk home. It's no short journey, but he's always enjoyed it, whether he walks alone or with someone else. Souji today is in a thoughtful mood; he says very little beyond noting that the sky tonight will probably be clear, and that everyone's going out tonight.

"They all want to let loose, after everything that's happened during this fall." Souji lifts a shoulder in a shrug. "And Hijikata-san is letting them."

"I see."

"You should've been there, when Serizawa-san died."

"I had my orders, like you had yours."

"Don't you ever think about you might've been the one to kill him?"

"There is no point to such thoughts." Saitou slows his steps when they pass a sword shop, but prudence tells him to move on. "What was done is done."

"So obedient." Souji's arm brushes against his, not by pure accident.

He ignores that.

"Hajime- _kuuuuuun._ "

"Yes."

"Are you ever going to kiss me again?"

He stops for real this time. "Maybe."

"I really think it's unfair."

"This isn't about fairness."

"I'm just curious. You slept with Ibuki-kun, so that says something about you and your tastes."

"Maybe you should think about what this says about you, that I haven't approached you." He's usually not that scathing, but Souji's been after him ever since their little conversation. "Have you no patience?"

Souji puts a hand over his heart. "Ouch, Hajime-kun," he says dramatically. "That was cruel. Am I that dislikeable?"

"No."

"Maybe you just don't think enough of me."

He knows the other well enough to differentiate the different in inflections of words, and how some were careless, but others are calculated. It's like how Souji fights—he moves on instinct, but when he has to, he takes instincts and pushes it to the limits of his control. Unpredictably. Carefully. His words are the same. Saitou feels like he's being prodded with the tip of a blade, but a dull blade at that. Honestly, if Souji were really that into him, there's a chance of Souji taking what he wants—he's taller and stronger. Saitou only has an advantage in speed and polished technique.

"I think much of you," he finally says, frowning at the other. "But what you imply about me, isn't the way I do things."

"Then how do you?"

He glances around them at all the people milling about. No one is looking at them; he doesn't even think they'd be recognised, not without their uniform. So he leans in a little closer, and hooks a finger under Souji's chin.

"When the time is right," he says in a low voice, not the way Souji licks the side of his lips, and how his pupils dilate. "You'll understand."

"I'm not a patient man."

Saitou draws back. "This has nothing to do with patience. It has to do with me."

Souji wants him, and maybe it's to satisfy his curiosity, but being wanted is never a bad thing. They resume their walk back, and Saitou thinks…maybe it's time to give him a taste, maybe a little more than that.

**.**

People run and out of the buildings; he doesn't see Sano for more than a minute today, and even Shinpachi and Heisuke are pretty scarce. Heisuke at least come to find him to give his well-wishes, before he's off to start drinking. He doesn't know how Souji manages to make time, but he and Kondou and Hijikata actually make it to a shrine before night. Kondou and Hijikata and Sannan disappear after that to take a walk, and he's left alone. Mostly. He can hear some activity going on the houses, but otherwise, it's so much quieter than the usual nights. He's thinking about maybe stepping out as well, for some food, but Souji is at his door before he can decide.

"I got some mochi."

"You did?"

"More like Kondou bought too much for me, so I thought I'd share it with you." Souji's even thought to make tea, though Saitou eyes that with some caution. It's better than Hijikata's, but still questionable at times.

"The thought is appreciated."

"I would have to throw it out, if I didn't finish it. Hijikata-san isn't getting _any_ of this."

Wisely, he says nothing on the matter of Hijikata, for between him and Souji, there's always been a story that Saitou has never asked about, yet knows the basic truths of. "You're not going out today?"

"I didn't feel like it. Sano-san going to tell the same story, and I think I've seen enough of Shinpachi-san shirtless. Last time, Heisuke also nearly fell out of a window." Souji sips his tea, and makes a face. "Spending time with Hajime-kun is preferrable."

"I see."

"So, what did you wish for?"

"For the success of the Shinsengumi, for blessings on Kondou-san and Hijikata-san."

"Nothing personal?"

"If I told you, it would not be personal, would it?"

"Well, I wished that Hijikata-san would suddenly grow a giant mole on his face, and then his perfect looks would be marred. And for Kondou-san to receive the respect and honour he deserves."

"…I hope you're joking about Hijikata."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He makes a note to himself to check on Hijikata's face every morning now, to make sure.

The mochi is delicious, with the right texture. He drinks cautiously of the tea, and resigns himself. It could always be worse. This one is just a little cold and slightly bitter, at best.

"Hey, Hajime-kun."

"Yes?"

"We missed you last year."

Yes, he had been busy, during the period he wasn't in Shieikan. "I see."

"So what I'm saying is—it's nice you're here now." Souji sounds…genuinely sincere.

Saitou looks at him, before he takes another bite of mochi. "I enjoy your company, as well. The beginning of a new year is always better spent with people."

He doesn't think himself sentimental. Thoughtful and looking back at a year with all seriousness and criticism, but even so…the line for practicality and feelings is so thin when it comes to people.

Souji is licking powder off his fingers absently, his eyes on the fireworks sounding off and the their glow bright against the hoirzon. When he's not talking, plotting, or angry…he always feels so much younger than he really is. He's always ready to smirk, but other times, he seems almost childish in his want to be noticed.

"Is there something on my face?"

He blinks; he's been staring, hasn't it. "Yes, some mochi."

"Oh." Souji swipes at his chin.

"No, higher."

"Here?"

"No, here." He touches the corner of Souji's mouth.

"Ah." Souji licks up the area, tongue grazing by Saitou's finger. "Thanks."

The feeling of warm moisture against his skin is like…well. He's not sure what it's like, but that is made him shiver a little and his throat go dry. And Souji's not even looking at him; he's pouring more tea and mentioning something about swords. It's amusing, that Souji doesn't know timing. After all the teasing and unsubtle comments, Saitou's mind is actually in that direction and he's completely unaware.

"Hijikata-san is always so cheap though. I think we could get more food, maybe actually hire someone to cook. Or maybe go out to Shimabara. Serizawa-san isn't here to waste money, after all."

"He has his reasons."

"Aw, you won't make me up then?"

"There's no need to celebrate in Shimabara. Here is fine."

"Is it? You're not lonely?"

"It depends if I choose it or not."

"If I'm bothering you, maybe I should leave." Souji makes move to rise.

"I didn't _say_ that." Saitou curls his hand into a fist. "I want you here."

The other sits back down. "…fine."

One has to give up any sort of mood or atmosphere around Souji; he brings his own aura to conversations, one that changes intermittently and exasperatingly. One moment you're joking, and the next moment, the very air is cold and there is all the distance between them.

Saitou lets out a long exhalation. "I've never begrudged your company. Merely your words sometimes."

"But you _do_ like me."

"Yes, of course."

Souji tosses his empty teacup up and down in his hand. "Hajime-kun likes everyone, though."

"Don't presume that."

"Kondou-san respects you, and so does Hijikata-san. Shinpachi begs money of you, and Heisuke depends on you as well. The inspectors like you too, and even Serizawa-san showed you more esteem than he did with Hijikata-san. So what did you do right, that I did wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't the killing. It wasn't whether or not I showed more respect or listened more to Hijikata-san." The sound of pottery being squeezed in a hand isn't a pleasant one. "What is it?"

It's a question Saitou has no answer for. From the time they first met, Souji's been capricious…like there's never calm in him. He smiles a lot, but most of them are fake or to throw people off. Kondou praises him, and he lights up for real. When he gets yelled at, he's either sullen, or confused. No peace to be had.

"You're _you_ ," Saitou tells him, though he's not sure at all here to begin. "Someone not to be underestimated or taken lightly. Sometimes you don't know how to stop, but no one is going to avoid you or sent you out." He pauses. "No one _dislikes_ you."

"I didn't ask for some scrutiny about me tossed in my face, Hajime-kun."

Frustration pokes him in the side; he ignores it. "I'm not trying to do that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"People should listen to you more."

"And?"

He looks Souji in the eye. "You should listen, too."

Souji crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. "Well, I'm all ears, Hajime-kun. Talk away."

_Haven't I been doing that all this time?_ He shakes his head. "I would rather do something else."

"Really? Do you want to go for a round?"

"No." He shifts himself closer. "This."

A real kiss this time, with their lips crushing against each other and Souji stiffening up in surprise, but he doesn't push Saitou away.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asks when they catch their breath.

"Yes and no." Souji clears his throat. "With a woman."

"It isn't very different." The kissing is the same, and so is the touching. He's almost glad that Souji's clothes are loose and easy for him to find places to put his hands. But each person is different, and Saitou makes no comparisons. Any person he sleeps with, they're a unique experience. Souji's body is tense, almost too solid in some places. He's also on the bonier side, and Saitou softly presses down with his fingertips until muscles relax.

"Are we sleeping or are you just giving me a massage?"

Saitou looks at him.

"…never mind that question."

He slips the string out of his hair with one fluid motion, shaking it all out. Souji catches a few strands, tugging a little. Saitou does the same for him, unbinding his hair and watching it fall about his shoulders. Usually, he doesn't go about this so formally, with removing their clothes one by one, but it seems to make sense for them.

Until Souji's hands are reaching for him and dragging them closer for another kiss, and he fights a little against the tongue pressing to his teeth, giving in only after Souji makes frustrated sounds. Either Souji has something he wants to prove, or he's simply eager, and Saitou's all right with both.

Souji alternates between gripping too hard and going slack, like he can't make up his mind. He yanks on Saitou's hair, and then his fingers are so soft on Saitou's skin it makes him shudder and close his eyes. He finally shoves Souji a little, and they go tangling in a confusion of hair and fallen clothing until he manages to push Souji underneath him.

"Hmmm, so it's me that's getting pushed down tonight?"

"If you're all right with that."

Souji shrugs, despite his shoulders being pinned. "If you make it good, I can't complain."

_That depends on your definition of good._ Saitou set the pace, with lingering teeth and wandering hands. There's something fascinating about Souji barely resisting him, almost too lazily. It's perfect for going slow.

Very slow.

He knows that no one is going to back until much later, and anyone left is likely too drunk. It means that he doesn't have to close the door, and they can do this under moonlight and clouds. He caresses more slowly than he does his own sword when he's sharpening it, sliding everywhere and nowhere until Souji is biting the inside of his mouth and squirming against him.

"Do you always torture the people you sleep with?"

"Torture?" Saitou raises an eyebrow.

"You're taking too long."

"I'm being careful."

"You're too careful."

"Then tell me show you wish for me to proceed."

"Like this." Souji pulls himself up, snagging Saitou by the arm. He bites down on a collarbone, not enough to break skin, but there's going to be a mark there. He doesn't stop there, but leaves a trail downwards, mouth at work until Saitou realises his hands are tingling from being clenched.

So that's how he wants it? He can do that. They're now shoving at each other's hands and faces, seemingly trying to leave the most marks on each other. They're still careful to lay them in places where it won't be seen, for courtesy's sake. It's only when Saitou traces the inside of Souji's thigh, that he realises their needs become too much, and he finally looks at Souji.

"Are you going to just look at me?"

"No." He's going to look, but more than that. He does things that make Souji kick the air and arch his back, and then watch him smothering his sounds with the back of his hand. Souji yanks hard on his hair before anything comes out of this, though.

"You said it's similar to a woman?"

"Somewhat."

"Show me."

Not like he wouldn't. He complies, fingers less wandering now and more purposeful in where they went. Souji has latched on his arm, like a vice. He keeps his eyes focused, like how he fights, but there is more flush and sweat on his face than there ever would be if they were sparring. Fighting and sex are pretty similar, after all, if one thought about it. You could go at it a hundred different ways, and there's a feeling of give and take. There's elevated heartrates and loud breathing. There's so much to think about, so much to ignore, and there's the counting, the timing, and the moments. The only difference is that sex doesn't require one person to lose.

At least, not the way Saitou does things. Souji is virtually in his lap, grinding up against him while his fingers are touching with reckless abandon. Mostly yanking on hair.

"Souji," he begins to say, but stops when the other cuts him off with a kiss.

"Just keeping going."

Seeing Souji unravelled is something he didn't expect. He's seen plenty of anger, plenty of resentment, but around Saitou, he's all talk and no bite. And now, he's even just a bit defenceless. Vulnerable, even. Not that he's weak. This has nothing to do with weakness, or even fear. Just a weird sense of trust that he'd let, even _wanted_ Saitou to do this.

But he's overthinking all this. The nails digging into his side are telling him hurry, and he's at his own edge too, especially when Souji reaches between them and grins at him and slurs out something about how nice Saitou looks.

"I don't think nice is the word you mean, Souji."

"Yes it is." Souji gulps air, blinking a little rapidly. "Based on how many people you've slept with, too. I think everyone says that about you. Nice."

"I…" he seeks for the right word. "It happens."

"Yeah?"

Whatever he says get lost after that, because he's thrusting and Souji is trying to say ten variations of his name at five different volumes and everything all happens too quickly, like a broken dam and they're clinging too tightly to each other. All he remembers is saying Souji's name before he comes and there's flashes of light, either from shutting his eyes too tight or from the actual lights outside.

Later, he inspects the long scratches on his arm, and wonders if it would be less painful to hold an ornery cat than it is to sleep with Souji. He also didn't expect Souji to be so tightly buried at his side, an arm slung over him and his head on top of Saitou's shoulder.

"Souji?"

He gets a grunt in response.

"Was that all right?"

"It was…" Souji lifts his head slightly. "Good." He pulls the blankets higher around them. "Hajime-kun knows what he's doing."

"That's not what I'm asking about. Are you fine with all this?"

"Yes? It was all right."

Souji doesn't move, until Saitou finally pries himself away so they can clean up. The instant that's done with, he's getting pulled down again and used as a pillow. Or blanket. Maybe both. Strange because Souji hasn't ever been clingy. Maybe a little obsessive, but he understands the need for space. However, it seems like Saitou has been allowed past certain barriers. Souji isn't look at him, but the expression in his face is a little bewildered, despite the drowsy pleasure he sees as well.

"You were really good, too," he says softly. "I enjoyed that."

He doesn't fully understand why Souji seizes up for a few seconds at those words, but he allows his hand to be grasped, and he parts his lips for the kiss that is placed there.

It's almost romantic, if he had to put it into words.

He threads his hand through Souji's hair as they watch the last of the fireworks going off, and the sky becomes once more still. Souji looks as if he wants to fill the silence, but doesn't know how. "The year has certainly been interesting," he finally ventures to say. Small talk isn't something he's great with.

"Mhm." And neither is Souji.

"I think next year will be better."

"If Kondou-san gets more acknowledgement, I'll believe my prayers have been answered."

_But what of your personal requests?_ Souji had asked him about that, yet Souji himself didn't speak of them either. _Do you not have any?_

"Like our banner, it all matters in our sincerity."

"I suppose."

"…Souji?"

"What?"

Are you really all right? "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Hajime-kun."

Souji's breathing evens out, and then slows; Saitou realises he fell asleep, just like that. Somewhat amused, he stretches out to slide the doors shut, and then pulls the covers back over them. Even in sleep, his hand is still tightly held.

Some people's years ended in celebrations, some in sadness, but him and Souji? They ended theirs hand-in-hand, in resolutions and…a better understanding of each other, seemingly.

It feels strangely hopeful, to sleep with someone as the new year arrives upon them, and have someone hold you like they didn't want to let go. Tomorrow, things will be back to normal, and he has no idea if they'll do this again. But he's glad for Souji, and he's glad for this.

**.end.**


End file.
